


Lightning Never Strikes Twice In the Same Place

by kelex



Category: CW Network RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 05:09:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelex/pseuds/kelex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somehow, Kristen has the tendency to make the same mistake twice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lightning Never Strikes Twice In the Same Place

"I really hate that bitch."

Kristen looked up in surprise--it was obvious that the comment was addressed to her, because she was the only other person at the bar, but--"You talking to me?"

Chad Michael Murray gave a rude snort. "Yeah, genius, I'm talking to you."

Kristen was about to make a scathing comment about Chad's blond highlights not giving him a stone to throw in that department, but refrained when she saw the line of beer bottles. Erected in a semi-circle around his elbow, the six glass bottles stood like little soldiers. "So who's the bitch?" she asked conversationally, walking around the empty bar to refill her glass.

"Why, our most charming and illustrious hostess, of course," Chad said, adding in a sweeping gesture that nearly upturned his bottle arrangement.

_Well,_ Kristen reflected. _He's got me there._ She didn't really *hate* Sandra McCoy, she just... really, honestly, Kristen didn't think about Sandy at all. She was a vacuous non-entity that one of her best friends dated. It was really for Jared's sake that she bothered with Sandy, and it'd *definitely* been for Jared's sake that she'd bothered to go to the mat for Sandy and got her that bit part on _Veronica Mars._ Boy, did she regret it; apparently that meant to Sandy that she and Kristen were, in her words, "Oh my God, best friends forEVER!"

Privately, Kristen admitted she'd rather gouge out her own eyes. "I'd imagine you're not the only one to think that," is all Kristen would admit to Chad. 

Chad just sneered. "What're you doing here, anyway?"

Kristen held out her glass. "Getting a drink?"

That earned her another sneer. "I *meant* at the party, smartass."

"My bestest pal in the whole WORLD invited me," she needled.

Chad groaned, dropping his head against his folded arms. "Jesus Christ, what did I do to deserve this?"

When the Great Deity declined to answer, Kristen smirked and answered for Him. "I'm sure we could come up with something."

"I hate you, Bell."

"Feeling's mutual, Murray."

-=-=-

"Hey, girlfriend!"

Kristen winced at the greeting, but by the time Sandy slung her arm around Kristen's waist, Kristen was smiling brightly. "Hey, Sandy."

"Eee!" Sandy gave Kristen a squeeze. "I need to ask you to do a hugemongous favor for me."

_I really hope you're good in bed,_ Kristen thought to herself. _Otherwise, I don't know what he sees in you._ "Sure, whatcha need?"

In answer, Sandy latched onto Kristen's arm and started pulling her along. "Chad's a little drunk and way too bitchy for me to handle, and Jared said you might be able to get through to him because you've got a thick skin and are spunky."

Kristen jerked her head around to shoot a dirty look over at Jared, who just shrugged helplessly.

_I'll deal with you later, Paddywhack,_ she snarled silently, then drew up to a short stop when Sandy almost banged her into Chad. 

He looked considerably the worse for wear, and Kristen disentangled herself from Sandy's clingy hug to slide a supportive arm around Chad's waist. "C'mon, sunshine. You've had more than enough, let me pour you in a cab and take you home."

Chad sagged happily against Kristen, beaming widely. "I think I'm gonna puke!"

Kristen just shook her head. "I really hate you, Murray."

-=-=-

Luckily, Chad made it to the taxi with no vomit, which made Kristen extraordinarily happy. He was still with it enough to help himself along, and all Kristen had to do was steer. She manhandled him into the back of the cab, then shoved in beside him. Giving Chad's address to the driver, Kristen sat back and closed her eyes to repeat her earlier sentiment. "I hate you, Murray."

"Right backatcha," Chad groaned, feeling halfway carsick as he refused to look out the window.

"You're an asshole."

"You're no ball of sweetness and light yourself, honey," Chad pointed out. He could still see the scenery flying past, and cradled his head in his hands instead so that he was staring at the floorboard. 

"Maybe not, but I don't go out of my way to piss people off," she countered.

Chad had the temerity to actually smile about that. "It's a gift."

"I'd see if I could return it," she sniped, bringing her hand up to rub between Chad's shoulder blades.

They made the rest of the ride in silence, with Kristen rubbing Chad's back sympathetically as he leaned his forehead against the glass. When the cab pulled up to Chad's sidewalk, he handed his wallet over without complaint.

Kristen took it, and then promptly slapped Chad hard across the back of his head before paying the driver. 

"Ow! Bitch!" Chad complained, dragging himself out of the cab. "The hell was that for!?"

Kristen thrust the wallet full of hundreds back out at him. "You do NOT carry all that cash on you! What are you, an idiot--don't answer that," she warned.

Chad closed his mouth as Kristen shoved him up the sidewalk, steering him steadily and catching him when he stumbled up his front steps. 

"Easy, chief," she muttered, taking his house keys out of his hand and unlocking the door. "What's your alarm code?" she asked as soon as she heard the beeping.

"2661," he said, leering. "CMM #1!"

She rolled her eyes as she entered the code on the alphanumeric keypad. "Of course it is." Kristen managed to manuever Chad onto the couch, then put her hands on her hips as she stared down at him. "What the hell am I doing with you, Chad Michael Murray?"

"Making the same mistake twice," he answered, reaching out and catching her by the wrist. She didn't fight, and he used his grip to pull Kristen down onto the couch beside him. 

She went down easily, bouncing a little on the cushions as she scooted in next to him. Chad's hands were already reaching for her as she leaned in to kiss him, mouths meeting roughly in the middle. 

Chad leaned over, half pressing against her as her leg hooked over his knee and she pulled herself closer to him. Her hands rested on his neck and shoulders while his hands moved into her hair. She moaned softly as his fingers slid gently through the long strands, gathering them up against the back of her head so his thumb could caress her neck. 

She shivered at the soft caress of air against her skin, and Kristen's mouth dropped open in a soundless gasp as his kisses moved away, trailing instead over her bare neck. 

Chad gave a breathless grin as Kristen moved against him, shifting to match his movements to hers so she had all of his body to rub against. "That's it," he slurred softly against her skin. "Show me how much you want me, Kristen."

Giving a little growl at that, Kristen jerked her head out of his hands. She crawled into his lap instead, her hands pressing him down and holding his shoulders against the sofa as she ground herself in his lap. Her kiss was rough, teeth biting and lips sucking at Chad's as she rocked fiercely against him. 

Chad groaned, moving his hands to her hips and helping her grind, holding her ass to his crotch. "That's it, baby," he encouraged. "Fuck me nice and hard again."

She grunted hard at the grip on her hips, back arching slightly as she felt his hard cock rubbing against her ass. "Really don't like you," she panted out, her hands reaching out to unzip the side of her skirt and wiggle it up around her waist. 

"But you like the way I fuck you," Chad needled huskily. "Cause nobody else can do you like I can." His own voice was breathy with effort and expectation. 

Kristen didn't deign to answer that as she grunted again, pulling her panties down and to the side. "Fucking shut up and touch me," she demanded, leaning over to kiss him roughly again. 

Chad obliged, his first two fingers pushing firmly into her pussy, just as roughly as her tongue had shoved into his mouth. His other arm was around her waist, and it took almost no effort for Chad to flip Kristen onto her back. He pressed her down immediately, pulling her underwear completely off as he took over the kiss. 

His tongue thrust against Kristen's as his fingers stroked in her pussy. Normally he'd go down on a girl or blow a guy, but Kristen demanded his tongue and lips elsewhere. And he didn't mind in the least, kissing her as roughly and as deeply as he could. 

Kristen groaned at Chad's kisses, lifting one leg around his hip to pull him further down and encourage him to hurry. Her skin chafed against his zipper, and she brought her hands up to fix that. 

Chad held still, letting Kristen's cool, tiny fingers pull his zipper down and his pants open. Gasping when she touched his cock, he realized her fingers were like ice when she started to stroke. Shuddering, Chad bucked his hips and pushed his cock into her grip. 

She tightened her fingers when she felt Chad thrusting, giving him something to push against. She stroked him harder, groaning into his shoulder as she refused to beg. 

Chad heard her groans and knew them for what they were. He rocked into her hand once more, then reached down and pushed her fingers out of the way. Instead, he gripped his cock tightly as he settled between her legs, rubbing the head of his cock against her wet pussy teasingly. 

Kristen arched, trying to get Chad to push deeper but he refused, staying tormentingly close and rubbing as he leaned over her. He nosed her hair away from her ear with a kiss, and she was electrified when he whispered into it.

"On your stomach, Bell."

Kristen rolled over as soon as Chad shifted back, laying on her stomach and lifting her ass into the air.

Chad gave a soft groan at her quick obedience, sliding his hands between her legs to spread them apart as she moaned. Her legs opened easily, and Chad's hand moved to stroke lovingly over her bare ass as he finally pushed his cock into her dripping pussy. 

She was hot and wet and tight, and Chad shuddered once as he started to move. Each thrust worked her open a little more until he was buried to the balls inside her. "Christ you need to get out and get laid," he grunted, his cock starting to pound her roughly. 

Kristen had her head down on her arms, back arching to meet Chad's thrusts. "Go fuck yourself," she panted, fisting her hands in the cushions for traction. 

"Like it better when I fuck you," he gritted out. "Like making you scream my name when you come, like making you come cause you can't get enough of my cock." His hand slid up Kristen's back and fisted tightly in her hair. "And you can't. You keep coming back for more because nobody gets you off like I do, do they, Kristen?" He felt her pussy clench around his cock and didn't stop. He yanked her head back by the hair, listening to her moan. "You like when I make you my bitch, is that it? Can't find anyone else to scratch that itch for you?"

Kristen moaned wordlessly, pussy clenching and body throbbing as she moved back against Chad. He kept dragging her back by the hair, which just made her groan louder, move faster. 

When she didn't answer, Chad brought his hand down sharply on Kristen's ass. The spank echoed loudly, making her sob and bite her arm as she groaned to muffle it. The second spank on her other cheek left a matching red handprint, and Kristen's whole body sagged against Chad's. "Yeah, you like that," Chad hissed to himself, alternating hard spanks until her ass was red. 

She sobbed loudly at every spank, arching her back and pushing hard into his hand. Dragging herself up to her knees, Kristen shoved a hand between her legs, fiercely rubbing her clit as Chad fucked her. 

"No," Chad said suddenly, yanking Kristen's hand away. He pulled out of her entirely, then dipped his fingers back into her pussy to get them wet and then gently spread that wetness against her anus. One wet digit slipped in easily, and Chad's other hand caught both her wrists to get her attention. Leaning over her, Chad whispered into her ear. "If you want me to stop, just say so. I'll stop," he promised, kissing her ear again. 

"Don't stop," she whimpered, hating Chad even more for making her say it. "Don't."

"That's my girl," Chad all but cooed, working a second finger into her ass alongside the first as Kristen pushed back into them. "Gonna make you feel good, baby. Gonna make you scream."

Kristen's throat closed up suddenly as she kept herself spread and lifted for Chad. Open and exposed, she swallowed hard as his cock dipped back into her pussy for wetness and then pressed slowly into her stretched ass. 

Chad moaned softly as Kristen opened to him, easier than she had the first time he'd fucked her ass. So much tighter than her pussy, he marveled at the fact, briefly trying to figure out how anyone could resist fucking every hole she owned becasue Kristen was so hot, eager, and responsive. 

Kristen sobbed Chad's name softly, arching into the gentling strokes along her back as she braced herself against the pounding her ass was taking. 

"Not gonna be able to sit tomorrow," Chad said victoriously, hands tightening on her hips and pulling her into his cock. "Gonna make you feel my cock pounding you all damn day, every time you breathe you're gonna feel me in you."

She gave a wordless sob at Chad's promise and brought her fingers to her pussy again, squeezing and rubbing her clit roughly as Chad's pounding strokes became shorter and more erratic. Close to coming, both of them were so close it was becoming a race to see who would come first. 

Chad won by a second or two as one particularly hard throb of Kristen's ass around his cock was the shattering blow to his control. He came hard and fast, his hands leaving red marks that were sure to bruise on her hips. 

Kristen's orgasm hit an instant later, body stiffening and locking in place as she came all over her fingers, Chad's name a scream on her lips as she blacked out. 

She came to herself a few moments later, tucked against Chad's chest with his arm slung possessively around her waist. His eyes were closed, but when she tried to roll away, Chad tightened his grip on her. "Go to sleep, Bell."

And she did, curling up to Chad for warmth. 

The End


End file.
